1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cup holders and a mounting ring for securing the cup holder in a cup holder opening in a marine vessel surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Cup holders are installed in openings of marine vessels so that a vessel occupant can place a cup, can, beverage container and the like into the cup holder. The cup holders are installed with a press fit or adhesive. The problem with a press fit is that the cup holder may loosen with time, especially given the thrashing that a marine vessel takes while in the water. Cup holders that are fastened into place with adhesives are difficult to remove without damaging the vessel deck or the cup holder. There is a need for a cup holder which may be installed in the deck of a vessel that will stay properly mounted until the mounting cup is purposely removed from the deck, without damaging the deck or the cup holder. Additionally, the cup holder should be easily installed so that a technician installing the cup holder will not spend excessive time performing the installation.